chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Beebo the God of War
Beebo the God of War is the 9th episode in Season 3 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Rattled by recent events, the BSSSD dives into work which finds them investigating an Anachronism in a Viking settlement in the New World. The BSSSD realizes that the Norsemen are worshipping an artifact as their god and are surprised by the artifact’s origin. For the first time, Heather is worried that they might need back up when Krane shows up. Meanwhile, Naldo Jr and Berry Jr find a loophole that could potentially change history, but it is a risk they are willing to take. Main Cast * Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar and Lucas Friar * Jacob Artist as Zay Babineaux * Rosa Blasi as Isadora Minkus * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom Jr. and Chase Davenport (guest) * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Elise Neal as Chyna Parks * Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle * Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as John G. Duncan, Ethan Duncan, and Gabe Duncan, Jr. * Sierra McCormick as Nancy Duncan, Edna Duncan, and Clarie Chestnut * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan * Jesse McFly as Jesse McFly * Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Voice, face via CGI) *# Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double, from behind) * Jake Short as Robbie Quimby * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett * Zoey Deutsch as Ashley Martin * Robert Torti as Zack Martin * Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Martin * Julie Chen as London Tipton * Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo * Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin, Jr. * Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback and Hailey Martin * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III * Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback * Ray Park as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer * Mateo Arias as Adrian Martinez * Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick * Landry Bender as Patsy Davenport and Heather Montoya * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, Jr. * Jordan Fisher as Benjamin Dippledorf * Dove Cameron as Liz Rooney and Vicky Rooney * Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney * Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls * Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney and Daphne Rooney * Elliot Carr as John Patrick Duncan * Josh Radnor as Justin Russo * Bridget Mendler as Stella Walsh, Shirley Walsh, Gian Russo, and Lilly Russo * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Jason Dolley as Pat Duncan * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan/ Gabe Duncan * Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Jake Cinoa as Percy Johnson * Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan * Logan Moreau as Edward Duncan * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Autumn Quimby * Chyna Anne McClain as Winter Quimby * Cierra Ramirez as TBA * Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport * Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan * Lily James as TBA * Craig Olegnik as TBA * Will Poulter as TBA * John Francis Daley as TBA * Claudia Wells as TBA * Camilla Bell as TBA * Stone Eisenmann as TBA * Alyson Stoner as TBA * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. * Madison Pettis as Rebecca Dooley * Tyler James Williams as Leo Dooley * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Doug Matthews and Douglas Davenport * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Piper Curda as Olive Hashimoto * Chase Austin as Sander Storm * Raini Rodriguez as Meri Dunne Trivia * The Legends episode that this derives from still occurred as normal, except with Rip and Ava and not Nate and Amaya, with the notable exception that this was the first time the Legends met Martin Stein, Jax was not around, and the Legends went to Roman times instead of the Norse times. Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:900 Category:2023 Category:2062 Category:2005